


Morning Love

by Animal_Arithmetic



Series: Upon These Golden Sands I Built My House of Dreams [14]
Category: Supernatural, The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Big Spoon Jaskier, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Fluff, Little Spoon Geralt, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Top Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animal_Arithmetic/pseuds/Animal_Arithmetic
Summary: Geralt and Jaskier partake in their latest weekend-morning ritual - lazy morning sex.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Upon These Golden Sands I Built My House of Dreams [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614880
Comments: 9
Kudos: 469





	Morning Love

**Author's Note:**

> First time really writing extended porn. :/ Please don't expect anything amazing.

“Hmm,” Jask hummed into his ear from behind Geralt, slowly pumping his hips and rubbing his hardening and already lubed-up cock against Geralt’s ass. He tightened his arm around Geralt’s middle. “Morning, babe.”

“Hi.” Geralt sleepily pushed his ass back so Jask could hopefully slip in easier. He was still a mess from last night, dried lube and semen itchy on his skin. But he didn’t care—he fucking loved it, loved the reminder of Jask’s love and passion. The hickies and bites didn’t usually stay throughout the night, which he was a little disappointed in, but the itch was a good reminder all the same.

Weekend mornings were for slow, lazy fucking. Dean and Sam were old enough that they could get their own breakfasts and entertain themselves for a bit while Geralt and Jask had their fun. It was usually a continuation from the night before and all they really needed was to lube up whoever’s cock again for round two.

Geralt moaned breathlessly as Jask finally guided his finally hard cock into his ass. He loved it when Jask fucked him—he was always _so good_ at it, and it was one of the few things Geralt always praised him for. It happened more and more often, now, that Geralt begged for Jaskier to fuck him, loving how Jask knew just what he needed to be sated. He always knew just the right angle to hit that wonderful, wonderful little button inside him that made Geralt see stars and his toes curl and his lower belly tighten in pleasure.

It was fun, too, to see how long he could last before he just had to touch himself.

Jask had made it a game, at first. He would slip in, wrap an arm around Geralt, hold Geralt’s hands to his chest as he rolled his hips. They both knew that, if he wanted, Geralt could break out of Jask’s hold.

But Geralt didn’t _want_ to break out of his hold. He wanted Jask to do as he pleased. Wanted Jask to control his pleasure. Geralt had been taking care of everyone else for so long that he craved Jask taking care of him like this.

Jask certainly wasn’t complaining, anyway.

“ _Jask_!” Geralt gasped at a particularly rough thrust that made his entire body hum in need.

“What, my love?” Jask asked teasingly into his shoulder. 

“ _Please_.”

“Please _what_?”

Geralt growled. Jask knew damn well what he wanted, but the bard got a thrill from Geralt begging. Geralt wasn’t a fan of being so vocal, but Jask brought that out in him sometimes. “I—I need you to touch me.”

“But I am.” Geralt could feel the smirk on his shoulder just before nimble fingers pinched and tugged on his nipple. He almost shouted in surprise, to which Jask just laughed at and did again and again, alternating randomly between the two until they were sore and aching in the best way. His free hand threaded through the white strands and gripped tight, as if using Geralt’s hair as an anchor to keep his thrusts on track.

“ _Please_.”

Jask’s hand, fingertips calloused from playing the guitar for years and years, trailed down, down, down towards where Geralt wanted touched the most. _Yes_ , **_finally_** —

No! The hand bypassed his cock which sat hot and heavy against his thigh, instead lazily and softly tracing swirling patterns around the base before trailing further down and gripping his leg to spread him further. With a squeeze, Jask spread his top leg far enough until he could slip his hand further, further, until his fingers touched Geralt’s hole where Jask continued to thrust into. Fuck, that felt so good, but Geralt _really_ wanted his fingers on his—

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Yeah, okay. Apparently Geralt’s new favorite thing was Jask shoving a finger into his hole while he fucked him. The stretch was almost painfully good, but bordered on too painful when Jask stuck in another finger a little too quickly. He grunted and squirmed, unsure how to let Jask know that, while he liked it, it was a little too much.

But the fingers left and Jask’s hips slowed to just a lazy roll. The body behind him and the hand in his hair left for a moment and Geralt was able to turn just enough to see Jask pouring more lube onto his fingers, spreading the liquid around the best he could.

And then the hand in his hair was back, wrenching his head back to bare his throat as the fingers went back to his hole, tracing where Jask’s cock disappeared inside of him. One finger slipped in and Geralt barely suppressed a moan at the stretch. Then another was added, going in much smoother with the added help.

 _Fuck_. He’d never been stretched so much before. It was _amazing_.

“Ah-ah!” Jask chided, pulling out his fingers. “No touching yourself, dear.”

Geralt nearly sobbed in frustration. He hadn't even realized he had moved his hand down to touch his cock. He just wanted to cum, damnit! And his hip was starting to get sore from being spread unnaturally. “ _Please_ ,” he begged.

“You’re going to cum on my cock,” Jask told him right before biting his shoulder and shoving three fingers back into him with a particularly hard thrust. “Or not at all.”

Geralt groaned, clenching one hand in the sheets and gripping his other arm with the other hand to keep himself from touching his aching cock. He just wanted some relief, but his damn lover just kept _teasing_ him!

And then the fingers were moving in and out of him. At first it was with Jask’s cock, but then out of sync and in a completely different rhythm and—

He came hard with a grunt. Jask followed soon after, stilling deep inside Geralt and clutching tight to Geralt’s hair.

It took a long few minutes before their breaths evened out as they came down. The hand in his hair started soothing through the tangled strands. Jask dropped a kiss to his shoulder before gently pulling his fingers out of Geralt’s hole. A breath punched out of him unwillingly at the loss. Jask’s softening cock followed soon after.

Jask pulled at him until Geralt turned onto his back to receive a kiss. Thankfully, Jask kept his dirtied hand away, knowing Geralt wouldn’t want to be touched by it.

“Well,” Jask said with a smirk as he settled in to cuddle against Geralt. “I wish I had tried doing that sooner.”

“Shut up.”

Now that his world wasn’t centered on Jask, he could hear the Saturday morning cartoons blaring from the living room. Oops. They might have been a little too loud.

Eh. Oh well.

Eventually, long after the lube had dried on Jask’s hand and Geralt’s thighs, they shuffled to the shower and washed each other. Jask paused frequently to press a kiss to whichever body part he could reach.

 _Gods_. What had Geralt done to deserve Jask?

Once clean and out of the shower, Geralt took the moment, basking in the steamy, warm bathroom, to dry Jask off, peppering him with tiny, soft kisses against his soft skin. Jask melted against him, sighing and running his fingers through Geralt’s hair to get the tangles out.

"I love you, Jask."

Jask pressed a lingering kiss to Geralt's lips, smiling so happily that it made butterflies swoop through Geralt's stomach.

"And I'll always love you, too."

Unfortunately, though, they had to get dressed and interact with their children. It was with reluctance that they finally dressed and exited their room.

Dean raised an eyebrow as the two finally joined them. “’Bout damn time,” he grumbled, turning down the volume on the TV.

Sam lifted his head from his book. “Oh, are you finally done? Hey, can we go to the park this afternoon?”

“Of course, sweat pea.” Jask kissed the crown of his head, gently soothing some of the messy strands as he walked by to go start lunch and ignoring Sam's protests at the childish nickname.

Geralt’s heart swelled with emotion as he watched his boys and his lover interact, planning their afternoon and teasing each other with love. And to think, he thought in amusement, lips tucking up in a crooked smile, that Witchers weren’t supposed to have emotions.


End file.
